DESCRIPTION: The University of Pretoria, a member of ECOG since 1972, is requesting support to facilitate continued participation in ECOG. As a member of ECOG, this institution is attempting to improve both the quality and duration of cancer patients' lives by developing and scientifically evaluating the most effective treatment programs for all types and stages of cancer. The specific aims of this program are: (1) to maintain a high accrual rate of fully evaluable patients on all ECOG therapeutic and non-therapeutic protocols; (2) to maintain and refine an effective data management program; (3) to continue contribution to the development of innovative treatment protocols and continue leadership in the scientific programs of ECOG; (4) to publish results of ECOG studies; (5) to continue to present the scientific information gathered by ECOG at national and international meetings; and (6) to contribute to ECOG and NCI programs on hepatocellular carcinoma, esophagus cancer, and mesothelioma where this institution has unique resources. Investigators from the University of Pretoria chair or have chaired several ECOG studies in various disease areas. These include malignant melanoma, breast cancer, primary liver cancer, mesothelioma, and esophagus cancer.